


Divoká noc, divoké ráno

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Další úplňková noc v Bradavicích a tahle se nevyvedla podle plánu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divoká noc, divoké ráno

**Author's Note:**

> Betu tomudle dělala Lianell, tak jí koukejte všichni poděkova za čitelnost...

Každá úplňková noc v Bradavicích pro ně probíhá stejně a tato noc pro sedmnáctiletou čtveřici nemá být výjimkou. Alespoň oni si to tak plánují. Plánují si noc, kdy jeden vlkodlak a tři zvěromágové budou pobíhat po širém okolí a budou zkoumat, co najdou a provádět lumpárny.

\- - o - -

Peter byl vždycky ten nejmenší, nejtlustší a nejhloupější ze skupiny. Všichni to věděli, ale nikdo to neříkal nahlas. Rozhodně ne nikdo ze čtyř Pobertů. Posměváčci kolem nich to říkali často. Peter si z toho nic nedělal, když neměl chytrou odpověď on, postarali se o ni jeho přátelé. Vždycky se ho zastali, vždycky se za něj postavili, nikdy ho neopustili. Praví nebelvíři.

A pak někdo Peterovi vyčetl, že on takový není. Že není opravdový nebelvír. Že není odvážný a věrný jako lev, že klobouk udělal chybu, že ho k nim pustil.

A tak se Peter rozhodl, že všem dokáže, že se mýlí. Chtěl si vzpomenout na nějakou příhodu Pobertů, kterou by mohl použít jako důkaz, ale na žádnou nepřišel. Všechny jejich historky jsou o Remusově chytrosti, Siriusově odvaze nebo Jamesově obratnosti. Ty o Peterovi jsou o nešikovnosti.

Proto Peter přišel s plánem, že udělá něco šíleně odvážného, co by ohromilo i jeho přátele. Rozhodl se rozčílit proměněného vlkodlaka. Koneckonců spousta jejich nejoblíbenějších historek začíná tím, jak jim proměněný Remus skoro utekl.

\- - o - -

Obrovský černý pes rychle běží Zapovězeným lesem a v nízké ranní mlze sleduje slábnoucí stopu. Stopu vlkodlaka.

Na menší mýtině se pes zarazí a pozorně sleduje známky potyčky. Podle pachu a stop narazil sledovaný vlkodlak na jednoho kentaura. Naštěstí není nikde cítit krev. Pes se dlouho nezdržuje a pokračuje po stopě.

Vlkodlak se po lese musel dost motat.

Trvá další půl hodiny, než se pes znovu zarazí. A o okamžik později místo psa stojí na jehličím pokryté půdě vysoký a docela pohledný mladík s hůlkou v ruce.

„Nechte ho být!" zařve silným hlasem ne nepodobným vrčení onoho psa, než se rozběhne vpřed, hůlku zvednutou.

Kus před ním stojí dva kentauři, oba luky se založeným šípem v rukách. Oba míří na schouleného a úplně nahého mladíka, který leží u paty stromu. Během chvíle ovšem mezi střelci a nahým stojí příchozí mladík.

„Nechte ho být," zopakuje hoch rozkazovačně.

„Bráníš tu nestvůru?" odplivne si mladší z kentaurů znechuceně.

„On není nestvůra," sykne mladík a namíří hůlkou na plavého kentaura, který urážel toho na zemi. „Ještě slovo proti němu a budeš litovat."

„Vyhrožuješ mi?!" prskne kentaur a chce se na mladíka s hůlkou vrhnout, ovšem jeho černovlasý kolega ho zastaví.

„Jsi snad přítel tady tohoto?" zeptá se kentaur s tmavou srstí vážným hlasem.

„Jsem. A budu ho bránit, pokud zaútočíte."

„On zaútočil první!" hádá se plavý kentaur.

„Napadl jednoho z našich druhů," upřesní starší.

„Nedokázal se ovládat. Nevěděl, co dělá," brání mladík svého kamaráda.

„Stejně bude platit."

„Co udělal?!" překřikne mladík nenávistné poznámky mladého kentaura. „Zabil toho kentaura? Pokousal ho? Bude se teď taky proměňovat?"

„Vlkodlačí kletba není přenosná z lidí na kentaury," namítne nejstarší ve skupině.

„Zabil ho teda?" ptá se mladík znovu. „Znetvořil?"

„Náš druh přežil. Jeho zranění se vyléčí," přizná kentaur.

„Tak proč ho chcete zabít?" mávne mladík rukou bez hůlky za sebe.

„Napadl nás," prskne blonďatý.

„My nenecháváme vlkodlaky na našem území žít. Jsou příliš nebezpeční," přidá se druhý.

„A teď je snad někomu nebezpečný?!" hádá se rozčílený mladík. „Je úplně neškodný, tak ho nechte jít. Nic vám neudělá!"

„Nechat ho jít?!" rozčiluje se plavý kentaur. „Aby nás mohl příští úplněk zase napadnout?!"

„Riziko, že se vrátí a zaútočí znovu, je příliš vysoké," souhlasí s ním starší a znovu pozvedne svou zbraň, kterou během rozhovoru sklonil.

Mladík se jen víc zamračí, pevněji sevře svou hůlku, ale neustupuje.

„Já vám ho nevydám," zavrčí a tentokrát doopravdy zní jako velký vzteklý pes.

„Je příliš velkým rizikem i pro vás lidi," oznámí mu černosrstý kentaur s klidem.

„Ne, není," hádá se jeho soupeř. „Nechte ho jít."

„Chceš nám snad dát své slovo, že nás už nikdy nenapadne?" řekne starší kentaur posměšně. „Říkal jsi to sám, nedokáže se ovládat. A ty ho taky neovládneš."

„Nedopustím, aby na někoho zaútočil. A nedovolím nikomu, aby zaútočil na něj. Je. To. Jasné?" řekne mladík temným vrčivým hlasem.

Mladší z kentaurů při jeho slovech nejistě přešlápne a o krok ustoupí.

„Něco takového nemůžeš slíbit," mračí se starší z kentaurů.

„Můžu. Právě jsem to udělal," odsekne mladík.

„A jestli se mýlíš? Jestli znovu přijde a zaútočí, jsi připravený nést následky?"

„Pak já budu první, na kom se budete moct mstít," rozhodne se mladík.

„To slovo přijímám," řekne tmavovlasý kentaur.

„Sirius Black," řekne mladík. „Mé jméno, pokud byste mě někdy hledali, i když o tom dost pochybuju."

„Nikdy neříkej nikdy, Siriusi Blacku," řekne černý kentaur, než se otočí na místě a rozběhne se pryč. Plavý utrousí ještě další nadávku, než ho dost neochotně následuje.

Ještě pár okamžiků stojí mladík s hůlkou připravenou k obraně či útoku, ale po kentaurech není nikde ani památky. Sirius Black se nakonec otočí a dřepne si před svého přítele.

„Náměsíčníku," osloví ho tiše a pohledem se snaží objevit všechna zranění, která mladík může mít.

Ten jen leží stočený v klubíčku čelem ke stromu, obličej zabořený do paží a nehýbe se. Jen slabý pohyb hrudi dokazuje, že ještě patří do světa živých. Jeho tělo je sbírkou šrámů a modřin, z nichž některé mají tvar kopyt, jiné drápů.

Sirius si svleče plášť a přehodí ho přes spolužákovo prochladlé tělo.

„Remusi," osloví mladíka znovu a opatrně ho chytne za rameno, aby ho přetočil čelem k sobě, jenže nahý mladík se brání.

„Nech mě," hlesne chraplavým hlasem. „Nech mě tady," dodá.

„Aby si z tebe ti pakoni udělali cvičný terč? Ani náhodou," dohaduje se Sirius. „Nech toho trucování a otoč se."

Na chvíli je ticho, a pak-

„Napadl jsem vás," špitne Remus skoro neslyšně a ještě víc se nahrbí, jako by se chtěl stočit do sebe a zmizet. „Zranil jsem vás."

„Peter utekl a já mám jen pár modřin a šrámů, nic, na co bych nebyl zvyklý," mávne Sirius lehkovážně rukou.

„A James?" odváží se Remus zeptat, krk stažený úzkostí tak, že skoro nemůže dýchat.

„Je na ošetřovně, trochu jsi mu potrhal ruku," přizná dřepící mladík. „Ale na příští zápas ve famfrpále už bude jako rybička. Nic mu není."

„Mohl jsem vás zabít," hlesne Remus skoro plačky.

„Ale nezabil, jsme v pořádku," skočí mu Sirius do řeči. „Známe rizika a-"

„Ne, neznáte!" nenechá ho nahý mladík domluvit a konečně se posadí a obrátí čelem ke spolužákovi, aby mu svoje výčitky vykřičel do obličeje. „Neznáte rizika! Myslíte si, že je to jenom hra! Že je to sranda, toulat se po nocích s vlkodlakem! Jenže já jsem nebezpečný, slyšíš?! Můžu vás kdykoliv zabít! Můžu vás nakazit! Neubráníte se mi! James je na ošetřovně, protože jsem ho napadl a ty si stejně jdeš do lesa, abys mě našel a tvrdil mi tu, jak jsem neškodný! Jenže já nejsem! Já nejsem," dořekne poslední větu skoro šeptem.

„Merline, mohl jsem vás zabít. Skoro jsem vás zabil," povídá sám sobě s rukama zabořenýma do vlasů a s tvářemi plnými slz.

Než se mladému vlkodlakovi může vrátit jeho zlost, zvedne Sirius svůj plášť, znovu do něj Remuse zabalí a obejme ho, jednu ruku omotanou kolem pasu, druhou se v chlácholivém gestu probírá jeho vlasy. Netiskne mladíka k sobě, dává pozor na jeho zranění, ale drží ho dost pevně, aby mu nemohl utéct.

„Momentálně seš raněný kluk bez oblečení i bez hůlky, momentálně seš velice neškodný," povídá Sirius do rozcuchaných vlasů. „Ale nemysli si ani na okamžik, že tě někdo z Pobertů podceňuje. Že nebereme rizika vážně. Ať tě ani na okamžik nenapadne věřit, že před tebou utečeme, nebo že se tě vzdáme. Patříš k nám."

Remus na to nic neříká, jen zaboří obličej do původně bílé košile a dál brečí.

„Nevzdáme se tě. Já určitě ne, věř mi," opakuje mu Sirius do ucha celou dobu, kterou trvá, než se Remus uklidní.

„Promiň," hlesne Remus, když přestane brečet, ale neodtahuje se pryč, dál se hlavou opírá o široké rameno před sebou a zlehka se rukama drží Blackova pasu.

„Za co?"

„Že jsem vás napadl," šeptne Remus nejistě. „Že ti tady brečím na rameni."

„No, jestli má někdo právo se sesypat, seš to ty," řekne Sirius pobaveně. „A o tom včerejšku už nemluv. Petera teda ještě zabijeme, ale ty si to za vinu nedávej."

„Jak ho to do háje napadlo?" zavrtí Remus nechápavě hlavou.

„Jako všechny blbé nápady na světě. Prostě ho to napadlo," pokrčí Sirius rameny, než se od třesoucího se spolužáka trochu odtáhne. Pořád ho drží jednou rukou kolem pasu, ale druhou ho chytne za tvář, aby se mu mohl podívat do obličeje.

Remus se nechá, ale oči má sklopené.

„Holky se tě leknou, až tě uvidí," zazubí se Black a v hlase mu zní trocha humoru. „Budeme muset od madam Pomfreyové vyškemrat něco na modřiny, protože jinak budeš hrát barvama až do příštího úplňku."

Tohle vyvolá kratičké pousmání i u vlkodlačího mladíka.

Ovšem vzápětí se výraz tmavovlasého mladíka změní z pohodového na naštvaný.

„Kopl tě do obličeje," zavrčí vztekle.

„A já mu chtěl prokousnout krk," řekne Remus vážně a konečně se na Siriuse podívá, v očích prosebný výraz. „Nech to být."

„Fajn!" štěkne Sirius nakonec tváří v tvář smutným očím a logice.

Kus od nich cosi malého přeběhne po lesní půdě a připomene to dvojici, že jsou stále v hlubinách Zapovězeného lesa a že by měli vyrazit zpět do školy. A na ošetřovnu.

„Zvládneš chodit?" obrátí se Sirius na Remuse.

„Jo. Ale budeme muset jít pomalu," přikývne světlovlasý na souhlas a trochu vrávoravě se postaví na nejisté nohy.

Zapůjčený plášť sice pomáhá proti chladnému vzduchu, ale i tak se mladík třese zimou a ztrátou adrenalinu v krvi. Holá chodidla v lese taky nejsou nejlepší volbou.

„Kdo se má na tebe dívat," povzdechne si Sirius na oko a schová hůlku do rukávu. „Pojď, vylez mi na záda. Ponesu tě."

„Neuneseš mě," brání se Remus.

„Takového vychrtlíka jako ty unesu i jednou rukou," zazubí se Sirius pobaveně.

Remus není vychrtlý, jeho hubená postava pod pláštěm má slušnou sbírku vypracovaného svalstva.

„Hele, když tě nechám jít pěšky, zraníš si nohy a budeš ještě utahanější, než jsi a madam Pomfreyová mě zabije," argumentuje Sirius pro svůj návrh. „Když tě ponesu, budeme rychlejší a já se budu moct ukázat na ošetřovně, až zas budu něco chtít."

„No tak jo," povzdechne si Remus a nejistě přešlápne. „Ale řekneš mi, až nebudeš moct, jasný? Můžu jít klidně sám."

„Přestaň, Náměsíčníku," zarazí ho Sirius a otočí se k němu zády. Klekne si na jedno koleno, a pak jen čeká, až k němu Remus přijde a opatrně ho chytne oběma pažemi kolem krku. Opatrně mladíka za sebou chytne za boky a plynulým pohybem se postaví.

Remus okamžitě zesílí stisk rukou a omotá kolem Siriuse i nohy.

„Hej, takhle to nepůjde," upozorní ho Sirius, zatímco si přechytne ruce a drží svůj náklad pod zadkem. „Odmotej ty nohy, nebo nebudu moct chodit."

„Jo, promiň," hlesne Remus. Pořád se lehce nahrbeného nebelvírského drží rukama a stehny, ale zbytek nohou nechá viset podél těla k zemi.

„Lepší," přikývne Sirius. „Tak jdeme."

\- - o - -

Cesta Zapovězeným lesem byla tichá a klidná. Ani jeden nepotřeboval mluvit a nic a nikdo ze stálého obyvatelstva hvozdu je neobtěžoval.

Únava houpavé pohyby chůze a pocit bezpečí brzy Remuse uspí, takže když Sirius vyjde z lesa, mladík na jeho zádech spí s hlavou na jeho rameni a obličejem zabořeným do jeho krku, takže cítil každý jeho výdech. Ovšem poškrábané ruce omotané kolem něj se pořád drží pevně.

Je sobota ráno, takže většina studentů Bradavic ještě spí, ale stejně jich Sirius několik potká. Nikdo, dokonce ani těch několik zmijozelských si netroufnul mít poznámky k tomu, že Sirius nese na zádech polonahého a dost dorasovaného Remuse. Důvody můžou být různé od taktu po vzteklý výraz, který Black věnoval každému, kdo se odvážil přiblížit a otevřít pusu.

Remus spí i ve chvíli, kdy Sirius dorazí na ošetřovnu. Madam Pomfreyová není nikde v dohledu, a tak sedmák i se svým nákladem zamíří k volné posteli vedle Jamesova lůžka a, co nejopatrněji to jde, na ni Remuse položí.

„'riusi," zamumle Remus, když je pokládán, ale úplně se neprobouzí, jen se pevněji chytne.

„Je to dobrý, jsme na ošetřovně," řekne mu Sirius tiše. „Spi dál."

„'bře," přikývne Remus a nechá se položit i zakrýt, plášť stále na sobě.

„Jak mu je?" ozve se z vedlejšího lůžka chraplavě znějící hlas.

„Porval se s kentaurem, ale jinak fyzicky dobře," řekne Sirius tiše, než se konečně otočí, aby se s vážným výrazem podíval na nebelvírského chytače. „Dává si to za vinu."

„Pitomec," pousměje se James s pohledem na spícího kamaráda.

„Ještě že jsi ho našel, kdo ví, co by ho napadlo bez dozoru."

„Tyhle myšlenky mu vyženu z hlavy a to tak, že rychle," zamračí se Sirius nespokojeně.

„Seš úplně příšerný Black. Starat se o nehodné tvého původu," usměje se na něj James nadšeně.

„To mi úplně láme srdce," protočí Sirius oči. „Jdu pro madam Pomfreyovou," dodá trochu vážněji, než se s posledním pohledem na spící vlkodlačí klubíčko vydá do kanceláře ošetřovatelky.

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle vzniklo jako dárek k narozeninám pro moji sestru. Chuděra celou dobu čekala, kdy si ti dva dají pusu.


End file.
